Raven (DC Comics)
Raven is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Ai Enma vs Raven (By Gliscor Fan) *Bayonetta VS Raven (By DanganPersona) *Blackheart vs. Raven *Cynder vs Raven *Dante vs. Raven *Gaara vs. Raven (By ParaGoomba348) *Raven vs. Hellboy *Raven vs. Inuyasha (By Ahomeschoolingroudon) *Jean Grey vs. Raven (By Blipeddeeblah) *Matthew Malloy vs Raven (DC) *Raven vs. Medea/Caster *Raven vs. Mewtwo (By Pikells) *Raven vs Popeye (By Awesome Betterhero) *Raven vs Pride (By Alanomaly) *Raven vs. Sailor Saturn *Raven vs. Scarlet Witch (By Ganime) *Raven VS Shadow the Hedgehog *Yusuke Urameshi vs. Raven With Teen Titans * Guardians of the Galaxy vs Teen Titans Battle Royale * Elemental Girl Battle Royale (By Awesome Betterhero) * Teen Titans Battle Royale (By Windindi) Possible Opponents *Ness (Earthbound) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Harry Potter (Harry Potter) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Marceline Abadeer (Adventure Time) *Vampirella (Vampirella) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) *Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) History Rachel Roth is the daughter of the interdimensional demon Trigon, whose offspring serve as conducts for him to gradually manifest in a world he seeks to conquer. Raven's mother was a Gotham teen named Angela Roth, who "married" Trigon as part of a ritual held by a cult dedicated to him. Though Angela learned the truth of Trigon, he spared her as their child would be his first daughter can named her his "Black Bird of Terror" or "Raven". Angela was spirited away from to the other realm of Azarath and took on the name Arella while Raven, living a detached and emotionless lifestyle, spent the first sixteen years of her life learning to control her powers under the head monk Azar. But out of a need to self-worth, Raven summoned Trigon to Azarath and was heartbroken to witness him wiped everyone she ever cared for as part of his design for his daughter fulfill her destiny. But Raven refused to help her father and fled to Earth, gaining a foster family in the Teen Titans as they help her fight both her father and her half-brothers. Death Battle Info As the daughter of the supremely powerful and dangerous interdimensional demon Trigon, Raven possesses the ability to project soul from her body into corporeal form, usually as a bird-shaped aura, by uttering the spell "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" to use various enhancements. But her soul-self has other uses that include time/space travel, telekinesis, levitation, empathy, power-granting, and creating soul-based constructs like duplicates or a giant fist to punch someone annoying her. Raven's powers are also tied to her feelings and emotions, thus training herself to be calm and composed in any situation. But the suppression of her emotions could sometimes result in her powers subconsciously manifesting and ends up constantly struggles to express herself while still maintaining control. While not the most physically talented among her team, Raven is nonetheless a fairly skilled and proficient hand-to-hand combatant, having received at least some degree of physical training. Furthermore, Raven possesses a degree of superhuman strength that can seen in her kicks. Gear * Chakra Stone: A shard that was part of a crystal used in demon sealing spells, holding the imprisoned essence of Trigon. Dark Raven Whenever Raven loses control over herself while in a rage-filled mindset, her father's demonic traits manifest on her body. She has red skin, four yellow eyes, two pairs of horns, and white hair with the chakra stone on her forehead enflamed. In this form, becoming vicious and merciless, Raven's very cloak doubles as a weapon as she sprouts black aura tentacles. White Raven A purified version of Raven, her powers deriving her positive emotions. Feats *Can telekinetically lift 13.5 tons. *Stronger than her father in terms of her supernatural powers. *Became queen of the Underrealms. *Formed a bond with Damian Wayne, due to their similar parent issues. Faults *Emotions can her weakness, especially when she is consumed in rage. *While she can heal others, she unconsciously forms an momentary empathic link. This causes Raven to lose consciousness while she and the other person view each other's memories. * Not good at piloting aircraft, or telling jokes. Gallery RavenAnimated.jpg|Raven as she appeared in the Teen Titans animated series. Poll Who Would Raven Fight If She's In Death Battle Inuyasha (InuYasha) Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) Robin (Fire Emblem) Death The Kid (Soul Eater) Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) Category:Female Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Demon Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Half Human Category:Flight Users